Slytherin Fanfiction
These fanfictions have very strong connections to the Slytherin aspect. They could, for example, portray the Slytherin characters very well. However some of these fanfictions can also feature on the other fanfiction pages because they are very focused on both of the topics instead of just one of them. Finally if not so blatantly mentioned then every one of these fanfics can ONLY '''be found on '''WATTPAD. The Fanfictions Themselves *'Everyday Unexpected':There is a fanfic that perfectly displays both sides of Slytherins. It's called Everday Unexpected. It's about two long lost sisters. One of them is in Gryffindor and is best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The other is in Slytherinand is best friends with Draco Malfoy and that particular gang. Needless to say they hate each other and are nothing alike. Under strange consequences, they finally meet. It displays both sides of Slytherins very well because you have the supposed 'sterotype' ones and one of the characters is a blood traitor that is quite pride about this aspect of his character. Another changes when she meets this guy. Most importantly, there is a character who is in Gryffindor but is compared to having Slytherin charecterisitcs which just goes to show that you don't have exactly like your house describes you. This fanfiction is recommended for 12 years and older because there are no explicit scenes. *'Knowing the Marauders: ' This fanfic is in the Marauder's time- James Potter, Sirius Black etc. It's about Bex Dumbledore and how she returns to Horwarts after getting expelled from Beauxbaxtons. It is very interesting how the writer portrays the Slytherins who are supposed to be 'evil' and shown them as kind. Also it even portrays Lord Voldemort in a favourable light. It's a Sirius Black love story. This is recommended for ages 12 and above. There are no R rated scenes *'True Slytherin Intentions (Hermion/Draco): '''This fanfiction is set after the second Wizarding War. All of the original characters have returned- but some are not themselves. Hermione Granger returns as a sexy, rebellious girl who wants to become more of a slutty Slytherin and explore the parts in her life that she was too busy for before. And who is telling her all of the sneaky tips of becoming a Slytherin? Draco Malfoy, of course. But does he truly care about her or will we found out about his 'true Slytherin intentions'? This story really centres on Hermione behaving like a Slytherin and acting less like a Gryffindor. She even hides her true identity on her friends and cheats on her boyfriend- something she never would have previously done. This fanfic is '''STRICTLY '''for the ages 16 and onwards because it is very inappropiate for younger readers. *'Gives You Hell (Dramione Love Story): This is the first book in the 'Gaunt Trilogy'. This story is about Hermione Granger who actually isn't who we thought she was. She is actually Hermione Gaunt. Her parents faked their deaths and ran to the Wizarding World to protect themselves from Lord Voldemort. She had to be placed into Gryffindor to avoid suspicion but when she returns to Hogwarts, all of the students at Hogwarts are given a chance to be re-sorted. Suddenly Hermione gets a chance to be who she really is and she takes it. She becomes the true Slytherin but there are many more battles in store for her. This book is incredibly unique. The idea that the shy Gryffindor was all an act was refreshing and discovering this new, confdent yet insecure Hermione was incredible. However this fanfiction is recommended for the ages 15 and older because there are a few passionate scenes and a lot of dirty comments. *'''Draco Malfoy's Dirty Little Secret: This story is set during Harry Potter's sixth year. Everyone has secrets but maybe some have more than others. Courtney Flint has had a crush on Draco Malfoy for years ever since they were younger, when they were best friends. But all of that changed when Courtney was placed into Gryffindor House and left Draco in Slytherin House. Since then he's ignored her and treated her like filth. But what happens after they have to work together in a History of Magic project? Or will Draco keep pushing Courtney away but keep his secrets close? It's interesting how this fanfic shows the Slytherin sides of things. Courtney Flint was supposed to be the perfect candidate for a Slytherin seeing as her dad and brother were in Slytherin, she's a rich and well-known pure blood (like Draco Malfoy) and was best friends with Draco. Yet she was still placed into Gryffindor. This shows that not every sitiuation is black and white. Yes, Courtney may share some qualities of a Slytherin but she still belonged with Gryffindor House. Not everyone can be described with one word, or in some cases one house. This story is recommeded for ages 12 and over. There are a few refernces but not many. Links to the fanfictions above http://www.wattpad.com/story/4181172-everyday-unexpected-harry-potter-'Everyday Unexpected' http://www.wattpad.com/story/10173519-knowing-the-marauders- Knowing the Marauders http://www.wattpad.com/story/459912-true-slytherin-intentions-hermione-draco- True Slytherin Intentions (Hermione/Draco) http://www.wattpad.com/story/958727-gives-you-hell-dramione-love-story- Gives You Hell (Dramione Love Story) http://www.wattpad.com/story/424221-draco-malfoy%27s-dirty-little-secret- Draco Malfoy's Dirty Little Secret Category:Fanfiction